


The Eagle Has Landy

by Pipra_Paprika



Category: Bourne (Movies), The Bourne Supremacy (2004), The Bourne Ultimatum (2007)
Genre: Consequences..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipra_Paprika/pseuds/Pipra_Paprika
Summary: A tale about loyalty, ideals and patriotism.And where it gets you.





	The Eagle Has Landy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes my play on words in the title, just saying...

Contrary to popular belief, Pamela Landy and Noah Vosen never slept together. Never even close.

 

Landy would insist the stumbling block there was something called ‘self-respect,’ which, right to the very end, she liked to think she had.

 

She had a list of ideals.

 

Granted, they had been teased and woven a little out of shape throughout her years at the CIA, but they were there.

 

Married to the job, some people said.

 

Which was a shame, a junior agent once joked, because he would certainly sleep with her otherwise.

 

She had him fired.

 

The days for that attitude were over, she’d see to it before she left the agency.

 

Yes, she planned to leave the agency, of her own volition, with a pension.

 

But perhaps that’s where her weakness lay. Perhaps she didn’t appreciate how ruthless people could be in their pursuit of ‘justice’.

 

Until Noah Vosen.

 

No, she didn’t ever screw him.

 

She screwed him in court, though, that’s for sure. Had him publicly flocked and fucked, metaphorically speaking, by a squadron of lawyers and officials.

 

She also killed herself in doing so.

 

That sounds dramatic, doesn’t it? But Landy knew it was over - the second she came face to face with Jason Bourne in New York, she knew she was dead. 

 

Nobody looked that man in the eye and grew old with their grandchildren laughing around them on the front porch, no.

 

She would die. They’d kill her. 

 

But she would be the pin in the grenade, a game-changer. Not some ‘collateral damage’ along the way.

 

Her Co-Directors had no issue killing women, that was for sure. Progress towards equality, maybe?

 

Perhaps though, They didn’t like it so messy. No assassination in the street, house fire, stabbing…

 

But, and it’s a big but, Landy, like many before her couldn’t quite believe that she would die. That her actual consciousness would cease to exist.

 

Like we said, she had a weakness.

 

Not that she didn’t have others…

 

Fear of heights...bad migraines during thunderstorms...maybe a spritz of insomnia now and again...

 

Despite that, and the mess with Vosen and Blackbriar, she thrived.

 

“Can we get some coffee?” she demanded, initiating a mandatory break for her people. She knew that, as employers went, she wasn’t the softest.

 

She looked after her people, she took care of them with regards to the impossible political games inside the agency, but she knew they must cry in the bathroom occasionally.

 

Oh, the irony.

 

Taking the cup she was offered, Landy drank absently, eyes on a screen, mind on a mission, soul on standby, body-

 

Body…

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Just a second,” she said thickly, retreating to the bathroom.

 

She splashed some water on her face. She was sweating, her hands were shaking, and a pain shot up her back to the base of her skull and her brain started singing with pain.

 

How…?

 

Through the pain, she only had half a mind available to note she hadn’t recognised the face of the man who had handed her the drink.

 

She was going to die in the bathroom of her own office.

 

At least They’d given her this. They knew she would rather have this moment, her last moment, to herself - not have the public or her people see her like this. 

 

They’d probably have the right people find her too, she half-supposed, and she was right.

 

Drug overdose, the postmortem report said, which would have offended her but what else could They have said?

 

It certainly offended Jason Bourne.

 

And then the game began again.


End file.
